Until Dawn
Until Dawn battled The Cabin in the Woods in Until Dawn vs The Cabin in the Woods. Their members consist of Sam, Mike, Chris, Ash, and Jess. They were written by TKandMit, The Flatwoods Monster, WonderPikachu12, and Jake MultiSuperVids. Information on the rappers Lyrics lines appear in red, Mike's lines in blue, Chris' lines in mustard, Ash's lines in violet red, and Jess' lines in hot pink.* 'Verse 1:' Boo! Didn’t mean to make you panic; we’re making this Washington film a classic Recite your random grasp on Latin, ‘causing manic in that Cabin Last time was tragic, but it’ll happen again when we leave you departed Fucking ‘em over, so let’s make like pornstars and get this party started! Retract to the black room from this bad dude, Hashtag “There’s a Freaking Roast After You!” Attacking in the Blackwoods won’t wrong us Until Dawn, he wouldn’t last the afternoon! Split up your unlively cast; Ditch the whiny brat and untidy twat and then try to rap You’d still never measure up to us! Should’ve paid more attention in climbing class Dana rubbing up on Holden’s husband bulge? This Virgin’s pretty sleazy, eh? Well she slept with her teacher for better grades! That must’ve given her an Easy A. Here’s a Harbinging you’d best heed; The Great Pain Will Return at your slightest misstep, When we rock the mic, we’ll stomp the fight like a moth to a light. Boom... Butterfly Effect. 'Verse 2:' Good going! While you were crying dry raps, Jess got hijacked from our shy shack Must be that psycho in the white mask, and I’m gonna fry that guy’s ass! Don’t be so fast to typecast, Mike; from the mine shaft rises some livid friends, I’ve seen what those fuckers can do and I don’t want to see it again. Christ! What the heck was that? Nice shooting, Tex, No thanks yet, it takes more than a head full of lead to keep those grues dead We fight with spider-hybrid miners and still turn the heat up in this cypher, So first rule for any survivors, biker: the dumb blonde always dies first 'Verse 3:' You two move ahead. I’ll catch up, I’ve just been losing my breath ...how’d I get in this huge mess? ...I’m sorry for what we put you through, Beth. (Someone save me, please!) W-Who’s there? Is that you, Jess?! Erm… I’ll look for a few secs, and then meet up with who’s left First the whore is caught, than the airborne jock? This corny plot is looking store-bought, But you need to listen to me. Doesn’t matter to me if you do or not, There’s a reason you’ve been sheathed in by the same force that spawned those freaks in, And no matter what you believe in, it’s not the first time Hemsworth got butchered by Whedon! 'Verse 4:' Geez, you look like hell. Two on one, the mountain’s kids got you surrounded, Better wisely pick which diss we’re allowed to spit before she chickens out of it Buckners fucked up wiping your allies out with underground science Frightened? Find the totems 'round the mountain for some Guidance You’ll take a Loss ‘gainst hot lines that we Flamethrower Guys are torching ‘Cause your movie lacked the stars to make itself a better Fortune Fucking with nature brought the Danger and the Virgin surely suffered dear, O’ Death, your accomplices consequence spared us over ‘Til Another Year 'Verse 5:' I have to doubt this, kid. But what he’s spouting is, the world won’t amount to shit ...how do you rate our chances of survival? I’m trying not to think about it. Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of Heroes and Villains Participant Category:Bonus Battle Category:Bonus Battle Characters Category:Until Dawn vs The Cabin in the Woods Category:TKandMit Category:The Flatwoods Monster Category:WonderPikachu12 Category:Jake MultiSuperVids Category:Team Rappers